Toad Fanon WIki: Signature Policy
This policy in a Nutshell * Signatures should be used to identify posts you make when communicating with others. * All signatures must be comprised only of appropriate content. * Rules & Guidelines Signature Use *:# Signatures should be applied to any comment a user makes to another user's talk page, an article's talk page, a forum, or a project talk page. *:# Signatures must be applied to any vote a user casts through any means a vote is held to count. *:# All signature coding should be placed on a user sub-page. To learn how to do this see the section below. *:# All signatures should be transcluded as templates rather than having the code substituted. To do this, you will use the template, but see below for more instructions. Signature Content *:# Personalized signatures may never be used to impersonate another denizen of the Wiki. (In other words, do not purposely copy the style and color scheme of another user's signature, and by no means may you use another user's name instead of your own.) *:# Signatures MUST contain a link to your user page and your talk page. Linking to other things such as your editcount or contributions is not required, but is allowed. *:# The text that links to your userpage must bear some resemblance to your actual username, UNLESS it is a nickname that you are very commonly known by. Example: If your username is "Toadface123" it would be acceptable for your signature to say "Toadface123", "Toadface,", or even just "Toad" if people shorten your name to that; having it say "Puffy Enourmous Toad" would be unacceptable. *:# A signature must have only 5 words of text or less, not counting one's username. *:# Personalized signatures must be made in colors that are readable against the default background colors used on Toad Fanon Wiki. (What is readable is decided by your peers. Should any user have a complaint against your color scheme, it will be heard by the Sysops and acted upon.) *:# Signatures may not contain vulgarities of any kind, including slurs against any race, creed, religious group or sexual orientation. *:# Signatures may not contain external links. *:#* EXCEPTION: Outside links to a users' Primary profile on another Wikia are acceptable to increase contact ability. *:# Signatures should not interrupt the flow of text on the pages in which they are used. (Interrupting the flow of text is any text that creates distortion in a block of text, including but not limited to such things as creating open space in text blocks, making the font size significantly larger than usual, and stacking the and codes several times.) *:# Signatures should not contain images that are not expressly mentioned as an exception. *:#* EXCEPTION: The @Wikia image used by Wikia Staffers is acceptable. *:# Signatures should not be changed excessively often. If you completely change your signature's look much more than once a month then the sysops will speak with you. This is to prevent confusion from people constantly having new signatures and others being disoriented by the change. General Use of Signatures Signature & Date The Signature & Date combination is what will see the most use. Signature & Date should be used when signing talk pages, forum posts, and most other applications that call for a signature. Category:Important Page Category:Luigitail